stevens been what!
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: steven has been kidnapped by a mysterious gem on a mission and the gem intends to tourture the crystal gems especialy ruby
1. 1 gem monster

t was supposed to be a normal mission go in, defeat a gem monster, bubble it, get out. it took a lot longer to defeat it than anticipated

"rrrr" the monster growled after being hit by a crystaline crimson gauntlet with a star this gauntlet belongs to the gem called garnet. she is the tallest member of the crystal gems maybe 8' ft tall a body suit 1 half dark maroon the other half black she wears reflective pointed shades and has almost a cube shaped afro. on the palms of her hands are 2 red garnet gemstones. although garnet has a secret garnet is actually a fusion of two gems ruby and sapphire.

"it's not enough im going to need help" garnet yelled as a white and light blue spear came through the air striking the monster as it screeched in pain the spear belonged to pearl the second tallest member about 5'6" she wore a light blue blue tunic sleeveless with a yellow star at the chest area she wore light orange shorts with light blue ballet slippers oval pearl shaped gem on her head "were coming garnet" pearl exclaimed as she charged at the monster "pearl wait" as she reached the monster it knocked her back she summoned another spear and charged again and this time striking the monster 3 more times it still wasn't enough "amethyst now!" she called to her teamate amethyst was shorter than pearl and garnet she wore a black tunic magenta pants with stars cut out her light violet hair long and unkept she pulled out her whip and struck the monster twice "take that you over grown bug" amethyst exclaimed while laughing with her final two strikes the monster poofed and capturing and bubbling the gem is the youngest member of the crystal gems his name is steven quartz universe a half gem half human as the boy bubbled the gem steven wore a pink-red shirt with a yellow star at the middle and wore blue jeans and pink sandles and had curly brown black hair as he sent the gem back to the temple steven felt uneasy like someone was watching them.

"uh.. guys i feel like were being watched" steven said nervously


	2. 2 mysterious gem ko pearl

"uh... guy's i feel like were being watched" steven said nervously

"hey don't worry ste-ven were fine " amethyst exclaimed in a care free tone

" steven were perfectly safe here in the kindergarten" pearl said with a hint of disgust at the end

"steven we'll protect you no matter what." garnet said confidently unbeknownst to them a figure stood atop the kindergarten watching and thinking

"hm... to get to steven i'll have to take out the gems knock them unconscious." the figure raised his hand as he did 3 explosions took place far into the kindergarten the gems took notice

"what was that!?" amethyst asked worried

"could it be more corrupted gems." pearl asked nervously

"no" garnet said "there were 3 explosions in the deep regions of the kindergarten" garnet said

"let's move steven stays here" garnet stated

"okay" steven said dissapointed as the figure watched the 3 gems go off in the directions of the explosions the figure smiled and chuckled lightly

"perfect"he exclaimed in a hush monotone

"first up pearl" he said as he jumped to pearls position just above her and waited

pearl arrived at the sight of her explosion

"what! teres nothing here"pearl exclimed angrily

"oh, but im here hello pearl" he stood smiling under his mask

"who are you?" pearl questioned

"no one you'd remember"he replied pearl summond her spear and charged at him but the mysterious gem evaded by grabbing her spear and kicking her into the wall of the kindergarten when she hit the ground he raised his hand and parts of the wall fell on pearls legs not crushing them but pinning them the gem walked over and placed a boot on pearls throat chocking her he got one knee ad said "let this be a leson to you stay out of my way!" he yelled continuing the presure until pearl passed out "amethysts next" the gem


	3. 3 amethysts ko

"amethyst's next" the gem said laughing as he jumped to the top of the kindergarten and arrived at his next targer 1 minute before she arrived

"what no monster to fight!" amethystvwas angry and dissapointed

"how about me? a dark figure said as he jumped from the top of the kindergarten landing several feet from amethyst she just stared at him as amethyst pulled out her whip at him he caught it it surprised amethyst pulling her towards him and flung her back into a wall he dashed toward her at garnet fast speed grabbing amethysts neck

"ach! what are you?" amethyst chocked the gem leaned in saying

"your worst nightmare" then proceding to slam amethyst into the ground on her stomach then pinning with rocks

"what are you going to do?"amethyst questioned the gem replied

"next garnet, then steven"he replied in a soft tone

"no!"amethyst yelled

"don't worry about that worry about your splitting headache!" he then proceded to punt amethyst in the skull instantly knocking her out

"your next garnet"


	4. stevens kidnapping

"your next garnet" he said in a serious tone and jumped he reached the enterance to where garnets explosion was and waited for her to finish

speaking

"hm... this doesnt make sense" garnet said curiously

"what doesn't make sense garnet" the gem said as garnet faced towards him

"huh" garnet said

"hello, garnet or should i say ruby and sapphire" he softly said

"h-h-how do you know im a fusion of ruby and sapphire!" garnet said questioningly

"what are you surprised i used to know ruby before she stabbed me in the back"gem said angrily

garnet summond her gauntlets charging at him he dodged a punch from garnet delivering a punch of his own to garnets stomach bringing her

to her knees he then kicked her hard into the ground pinning her with rocks

"who are you and what do you want" garnet asked angrily

" first let me sing a song and i'll tell you" he asks

 _i hear voices in my head_

 _they council me_

 _they understand_

 _they talk to me_

 **you got your rules and your religion**

 **all designed to keep him safe**

 **but when rules start getting broken**

 **you start to question your faith**

 _i have a voice that is my savior_

 _hates to love and loves to hate_

 _i have a voice that has the knowledge_

 _and the power to rule your fate_

 _i hear voices crying_

 _i see heroes dying_

 _i taste blood thats drying_

 _i feel tension rising_

 _i hear voices in my head_

 _they council me_

 _they understand_

 _they talk to me_

 _they talk to me_

 _they tell me thing that i will do_

 _they show me things that i will do to you_

 **all the warriors are defenseless**

 **all the healers are disease**

 **and the leaders are all sinners**

 **and guards just take the grease**

 **all you judges are all guilty**

 _all you bankers will have losses_

 _and politicians are all liars_

 _i see darkness falling_

 _i hear voices calling_

 _i feel justice crawling_

 _i see faith has fallen_

"as for who i am and what i want" he says

" i am someone from ruby's past and what i want is her to suffer" he says in a mono voice

"pearl""amethyst" garnet yelled no reply

"don't bother calling for your teams they've already ben dealt with, don't worry their not dead just unconscious"

"but now you must sleep" placing a hand on garnets arm sending a pulse of electricity causing her to fall unconscious before she did the figure

said

"you don't mind if i take your form do you?"he asked mockingly transforming into garnet

the last thing she heard before she fell into unconsciousness was "now it's stevens turn"

"no" garnet yelled weakly before passing out

the gem disquised as garnet jumped ontop of the kindergarten with a needle in hand jumping towards steven the false garnet noticed this and

thought "perfect" the fake garnet jumped infront of the boy he was shocked and happy

"garnet!,wheres pearl and amethyst?" steven asked curiously the fake garnet smiled mimicking garnets voice saying "their fine steven

probably still finding the source of the explosions nevermind i saw you cut yourself there" pointing to his hand "i have something for that" the

fake garnet said still holding the needle "this may hurt a little" putting the needle into stevens wound and started to feel woozy

"what was that" he asked tiredly the fake garnet smiled as steven fell into unconsciousness and garnet negro said while transforming back to

his original form

"oh something-to make you sleep" the first part garnets voice turned into a deep whisper at the end as the cloaked gem picked up the

sleeping boy leaving the needle behind as a clue to the crystal gems he went to the warp pad and thought

"crystal gem temple" as the warp pad activated he appeared in the temple he set steven down off the warp pad to the side and gathered his

cheeseburger backpack filling it with clothes water and food he then grabed steven and thought

"location 431 blocked location" and the warp pad actived he left behind a small momento a hologram of steven holding a communicator to

communicate with the crystal gems and he left appearing at the old location of containment unit 6 where ruby and him met once only ended in

fighting "so many painful memories" he thought puting steven in a chair and tieing him up "he'll wake up later" he said softly


	5. betrayal

**BACK AT THE KINDERGARTEN**

pearl woke up from unconsciousness

"uh... what happened" memories came flooding back as she remembered the mysterious figure with the rocks which she pushed off they didn't break her legs just pinned them she felt a sharp pain at her throat feeling the boot print she thought

"i have to find the others" and she ran of to find amethyst and garnet she found amethyst waking up with a gash in her head bleeding she pushed the rocks off of amethyst and proceded to summon bandadges and a towel from her gem she cleaned up the blood and patch the gash when amethyst realized she cried in pain

"ah! pearl what happened" amethyst yelled pearl explained what had happened about the masked figure knocking them out

"woah! i remember" amethyst yelled again

"we have to find garnet" pearl said nervously

amethyst noded in agreement as they both ran to find garnet as she was just getting up

"uh..." garnet grogily pushed the rocks and stood

"garnet who was that cloaked man and how did he know how to take us down" pearl questoned garnet responded

"he somehow knew i was a fusion and he said he is someone from rubys past" garnet stated

"we need to get back to the warp pad where steven is" pearl said eagerly

"let's move"

when they reached the warp pad they realized steven wasnt there

"what!"

"he just wouldnt leave right" garnet noticed the needle and examined it her eyes widened under her shades she stood and faced amethyst and pearl

"stevens been kidnapped! we must return to the temple" garnet stated throwing the needle aside all 3 running to the warp pad to go home to find steven

 **CONTAINMENT UNIT 6**

steven started to stir from the shot he had (the needle) when he awoke he was in a dark room with a few lit monitors it was realy dark so he yelled "hello!" no anwser came

"where am i" he thought as if the room understood his thoughts a light around him turned on

"huh" steven said curiously

"your awake good" a monotone voice rang from the darkness as he jumped infront of steven

steven looked at the figure he wore a long black cloak a mask that looked like a skull a black gems on each of his wrists with what looked like a crack but steven couldnt be sure because he had long black gloves like garnets covering his arms

"what is your name" steven asked questioningly and the figure said

"all in good time steven al in good time" he said in a monotone voice

"how did you know my name" steven asked scared

"i know alot about you steven quartz universe son of rose quartz who led the rebelion against her very home former leader of the crystal gems spouse of greg universe roses confidant pearl amethyst gem found by your mother after homeworld was driven off world garnet posseser of the very rare ability of future vision and the muscle of the crystal gems you steven universe are friends with connie maheswaran" he says

"but as for my name you may call me gem"

"okay" steven said nervously

"why did you kidnap me"

"to make ruby suffer" gem said in a little more angry tone

"steven can i tell you a little story" gem asked curiously

"yes, please" steven said with stars in his eyes

"okay this is the story of why i hate ruby"

it was on homeworld with tall buildings i was one of yellow diamonds highest ranking soldiers a general long before jasper and ruby was my second in command long before this place and before she met sapphire no she was blue diamond territory and ruby knew that i loved sapphire after my first the only problem was that sapphire loved ruby on the last night she made me promise that if she and ruby got together that i would not kill ruby

"of course i agreed" he said calmly with a hint of anger

anyway i made my way back and ruby caught me she didnt say anything she walked out the next thing i knew i was being called to a meeting with yellow diamond in my experience yellow diamond is one of the scariest gems i know

"what did she look like" steven asked still tied up

well she wore a long yellow and black robe with a yellow diamond gem on her chest spikey yellow hair yellow claws soul piercing eyes so anyway when i got there she didnt look happy as i kneeled she spoke

"my general it has been brought to my attention that you have been having an affair with a subject of my sister blue diamond"

"b-but how" gem said as i said that yellow diamond spoke again

"enter" as she said that my second in command came in my eyes widened

"you claim to have seen it"

"yes my lord"

"there it is then"

"as of now you have been stripped of your general status and your assets and afiliations"

"no" i scream looking at ruby who just backed away as i was swiftly arrested and put into a cell i sat in prison for years ploting my escape i had planned to trick the new guard into opening the cell as he did i swiftly grabbed his neck and snapped it i guiltily said

"sorry" i said as i threw his gem into the cel and reactivated it i nearly made it to the warp pad when i was again caught and put back in my cell as the guard warned me about trying to escape again as he reactivated the cell

"dont try to escape again or else we wont be so nice" the guard with a blue topaz on his wrist i simply nodded and i sat in the cell for a few mor years until something odd happened the guard called blue topaz came to my cell and said

"yellow diamond requests your presence" i did as instructed and made my way to yellow diamonds throne room and i kneeled infront of yellow diamond and i said

"lord yellow diamond to what do i owe this pleasure" i said sarcasticly as she just glared angrily and simply said

"dont give me that sarcastic tone" she sneered " i have a mission for you"

"realy what" gem asked questioningly

"remember your second in command ruby

"of course i remember" i said angrily as i glared at her

"good then i must tell you of rose quartzes rebellion and that ruby and sapphire have joined her along with a defective pearl your mission is to hunt them down and bring them back for excecution" she said the last part coldly

"as you wish"i said calmly as she handed me a communicator and with that i left

"its funny steven in the span of a few years i went from general of yellow diamonds army to her arrand boy"i say calmly

"oh" steven felt sympathy for him

"anyway..."


	6. story for steven part 1

"anyway..." on the ship i had a lot of things to do but i arrived on earth in the span of 5 days when i arrived it looked like a great battle had insued as i walked around i saw countless gem shards of countless rubys, sapphires, onyxs, and citrines but i paid no mind to the shards no instead i found a ruby no not the ruby i was looking for no it was a different ruby

she wore a long marron red dress to her knees with a bright red sash around her waist she had a strapless top she had medium red hair/w purple streaks red eyes violet red skin and her on her left hand as i picked her up another gem came my way as the figure approached she looked like a topaz i saw she wore a bodysuit black with yellow, orange, and red she had a multicolor topaz gemstone on her forehead

"halt friend or foe" she asked

"friend" i said calmly still with ruby in my arms

"ive never seen you before" she said suspiciously

"i just got here do you want to fight because now isnt the right time" i sais motioning towards the unconscious ruby

"what did you do!" she yelled

"nothing i found her unconscious" i said firmly

"look its not safe take me to your leader" i said quickly

"fine follow me" when we reached their camp i asked

"where is the infermory" i asked concerned

"over there"

"thanks" i said carrying ruby to the infermory but before i left she said

"i'll set up a meeting with the general" she said before walking away

as i walked to the infermory i placed her down on a bed and sat watching, waiting i didnt know why but i felt a strong connection to her what i felt was love as i thought she started to wake up and when she did she ended up flailing i ended up holding her down

"easy its okay your safe" i say in a calm voice which seemed to help as she ended up relaxing she said

"where am i?" she questioned her voice was soft so i responded

"your in the infermory its okay" i said in a soothing voice she tried to stand but failed

"easy, i found you unconscious take your time" i said in a tone full of compassion

"thank you" she said as i helped her stand and helped her outside she asked what my name was i simply said

"my gem is uncommon but my friends call me "gem"

"okay thankyou for saving me, "gem"she said

"anytime" i say calmly noticing her blush

"look my little ruby im going to meet your leader alright i'll be back later to check up on you okay"

"okay" she said shyly i could tell when i said my little ruby her blush deepened

"okay bye" she said as i met up again with the topaz and followed her to her leaders tent as i entered i then saw your mother steven rose quartz, a pearl, and a garnet little did i know the gem i was after was fused

"woah you know my mom what did she look like" steven asked with starry eyes full of excitement well she was taller than garnet she had long flowing white dress that resembled a rose that went down to her ankles she had bare feet she had a star surrounding her rose quartz gem long curly pink hair black eyes and a kind smile and a voice that made you feel safe

"who are you? and what do you want?" rose questioned

"my gem is uncommon but you may call me "gem" and what i want is im looking for a ruby gem"

"but you found her" she said calmly

"a different ruby, this one is short red, skin, maroon boots a cubeed hair style with a red headband gem on her left hand" and as i said that i noticed the garnet start to get very angry

"what do you want with her!" garnet asked angrily

"oh, so there you are with who i assume to be sapphire"

"how do you know"

"oh ruby have you lost your memory i know your anger anywhere" i said plainly intrigued in their fusion

"besides i didnt come to fight"i said plainly

"then what do you want" she yelled angrily

"easy ruby" sapphires voice came through

"ah sapphire always the voice of reason and i still remember that favor i owe you what i want is a favor for yellow diamond has a message i think you all should hear, second i have her battle plans, and my last reason she gave me this communicator when the message is is done it gets destroyed no communication with yellow diamond and as for your favor i would like the opportunity to spar with your fusion ruby and sapphire

"fine" garnet said and i simply nodded hopping onto a rock

"attention crystal gem army i have a message from yellow diamond to you" i said plainly i brought up the message and it said

"attention crystal gem army this rebellion is over were taking you out once and for all"yellow diamond stated as the screne went blank all of the crystal gems gasped

"and as for my second i was once yellow yellow diamonds general i happen to know the name of the new general"

"well who is it" a topaz gem asked

"her name is jasper" i said simply

"and as part of my agreement no communication with yellow diamond" i said as i took off the communicator and smashed it throwing it at garnets feet

"and last part of my agreement yellow diamonds battle plans" i said as i tossed them to rose as i hopped down i walked to them and said "as i promissed i'd like to spar garnet later" i said as i walked away i met up with ruby she asked

"were you really yellow diamonds general before jasper?" she asked questioningly

"my past isnt the prettiest" i said sadly before ruby could speak i started to sing

we walk alone in the unknown

we live to win another victory

we are the young dying gems

we live to change the face of history

so be afraid its the price we pay

the only easy day was yesterday

so hear our voice

we have a choice its time to face it

we are one

we are one

we are one

we will stand together

number one number one

the chosen ones

we are one we are one

we will fight forever we are

one and we wont tire

we are the bold united souls

we live to win another victory

our sacred scares show who we are

and tell tell the storys of our memories

dont be afraid its the price we pay

the only easy day was yesterday

so hear our voice we have a choice

its time to face it

we are one

we are one

we are one

we will stand together

number one

number one

the chosen ones

we are one

we are one

we will fight forever

we are on and we wont tire

we walk alone in the unkown

we live to win another victory

our sacred scares show who we are

its time to face it

we are one

we are one

we are one

we will stand together

number one

number one

the chosen ones

we are one

we are one

we will fight forever

we are one and we wont tire

we are one

we are one

yeah

number one

number one

we wont tire

we are one

we are one

yeah

number one

number one

and we wont tire

as i finished the song i noticed that the crystal gem army were sitting in awe with tears in their eyes even rose quartz pearl i think even garnet maybe when i looked to my right i saw rubys wide puppy dog eyes tears trembling lip she looked cute

"what?" i asked ruby looked up with tears still in her eyes

"that was beautiful"she said in awe

"its just a talent i havent used in a long time since i was in that cell since the begining of the war its the only thing i had left" i said gleefuly as i looked back all the crystal gem army went back to doing their own thing i smiled i looked at ruby she unexpectedly kissed me her eyes closed we kissed for a while before pulling back i looked at her face she had a deep blush i could tell she was concerened about how the kiss was for me i simply pulled her into a gentle and kissed her forehead she smiled and rested on my shoulder after a while i picked her up and put her to bed as i did she smiled as though she was having an amazing dream as i laid her down i kissed her cheek as i walked out of the tent i walked to roses tent to ask garnet for that sparing match as i walked up to garnet i said

"i'd like to have that sparing match now if your not busy or scared" i stated confidently mind games first of my attacks

"fine" she said as we went to the sparing field lets see first normally i would make ruby so mad that she is literaly driven by her anger forcing sapphire to come out to calm her down ensuring an argument between the two, but im here to test their fusion garnet

 **STEP ONE: PROVOKE**

"hey ruby you know sapphire never realy respected you" i smirked waiting for a reaction from garnet

"shut up" rubys voice came through garnet i decided to keep up the pressure

"you meant nothing to me, to the authority, to me you were just a worm beneath my feet" i could see her getting angrier and angrier i simply kept the same pace

"i dated sapphire long before she met you" the final straw i could feel her anger

 **STEP TWO: PEACE MAKER**

next thing i heared was sapphires voice trying to calm ruby down

 **STEP THREE: BLIND SEER**

what i mean by that is to cloud my mind with confusing images for sapphire to be distracted ultimitly stopping her from trying to calm ruby down

 **STEP FOUR: BLIND FURY**

force ruby to take control of garnets actions forcing her to charge forward at me and she did incredibly fast

 **STEP FIVE: FALSE VICTORY**

let garnet get close and jump out of the way last second allowing garnets fist to hit the ground hitting creating a cloud of dust

 **STEP SIX: BACKHAND**

attack garnet knock her down to the ground while she is enjoying her false victory point swords to her throat steps complete

"do you yeild" i asked pointing my swords to her throat

"never" she yelled i simply just laughed driving my swords further

"how about now" i asked she simply replied

"how did you ,and i yeild" she said in a defeated tone

"how did i ruby you should know im all about mind games" i say cockily as i offered my hand to help her up

"but how did you negate sapphires powers" she asked curiously

"garnet i have to keep somethings secret but remember this never reveal your weaknesses" i say in a matter of factly tone

as i looked around i saw some of the crystal gem army looking at me in awe astonished that i made their toughest warrior submit i walked over to rubys resting area i sat down in the open entery way i heard ruby coming out

"your sparing match is spreading fast throughout the camp" she said hapily that i wasnt hurt

"how did you do it" she asked curiosly with big puppy dog eyes

"i cant say no to that face it was easy garnet has rubys short temper get her mad enough and she'll attack without thinking and sapphire i have the ability to negate any sapphires power ultimitly rendering them blind furture wise" "wow" she simply said said as i kissed her forehead and took out a small device

"whats that" she asked curiously

"part of the communicator" i said simply

"didnt you destroy it" she asked nervously

"yes this part however is for tracking my movements i recalibrated it to track jaspers movements" i say coylee

"where is she now" she asked nervously

"lets see she is 5,000 miles north probably encamped nothing to worry about i'll monitor it daily and if she comes closer i'll tell rose"

"okay" ruby said as she yawned i simply just smiled and kissed her cheek she blushed

"did you just wake up or are you ready for bed"i ask while smiling

"a little of both" she said as she yawned again

"the way i see it you have two choices we both can rest or you can join me in a talk with garnet to explain my actions" i simply said checking the device not moved good ill check it in the morning as me and ruby walked towards garnets quarters i held rubys hand she always loved it when i did that when we reached garnets quarters she was already coming out

"what can i help you two with" garnet said in her usual monotone voice noticing we were holding hands causing her to give us a small amile

"what i'd like to do is apologize for my actions also i'd like the chance to train some troops tommorow"

"as you wish" she stated calmly

"thank you"

in the morning i met with about 15 gems

"newbies" i asked quietly recieving a silent nod from garnet i walked to the group

"good morning lets get training and ruby i assume you will be training with us"

"yes" she said calmly as i simply nodded

lets get down to buisness

to defeat the homeworld gems

did they send me cowards when i asked for warriors

your the saddest bunch ive ever met but you can bet

before were through sister i'll make a warrior out of you

tranquil as a forest but on fire within

once you find your center you are sure to win

your a spineless pale pathetic lot and you havent got a clue

somehow i'll make a warrior out of you

i'm never going to catch my breath

say goodby to those who knew me

boy was i a fool for cutting training

this guys got them scared to death

hope he doesnt see right through me

now i really wish that i knew how to fight

(be a gem)

we must be as swift as a coursing river

(be a gem)

with all the force of a great typhoon

(be a gem)

with all the strength of a raging fire

mysterious as the dark side of the moon

time is racing towards us till the homeworld arrives

heed my every order and you might survive

your unsuited for the rage of war so pack uo go home

your through how can i make a gem out of you?

(be a gem)

we must be swift as the coursing river

(be a gem)

with all the force of a great typhoon

(be a gem)

with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the

darkside of the moon

(be a gem)

we must be swift as the coursing river

(be a gem)

with all the force of a great typhoon

(be a gem)

with all the strength of a raging fire

mysterious as the dark side of the moon

"not bad they've made great progress in the comming weeks"i say

"true they have become exceptional warriors thanks to you" garnet stated calmly

"you know i never ment what i said that i didnt care for ruby during our sparring match in fact i have a high amount of respect for ruby infact i respect her enough i see her as my sister"

"i know" garnet said calmly next thing i knew i was being hugged by her for a mere minute and the device rang out i take out the device garnet asks

"what is that" garnet questioned

"part of the communicator" i anwser coylee

"but you destroyed it!" she yells

"yes i did but this piece right here was used to track my movements jasper has something similar to mine so recalibrated it to track jaspers movements" i say calmly

garnet relaxed at this i looked at the device i saw it at 2,500 miles

"oh no" i yell

"what is it" ruby asked i showed her the device her eyes widened

"garnet where rose" i ask quickly

"in her tent why" she asked

"you,pearl,and rose meet me at her tent i'll explain"

me and ruby entered roses tent rose, garnet, pearl looking at us

"whats this for gem" pearl asked

i place the device on the center of the table and hit some buttons projecting a hologram of the planet and a orange dot marking jaspers position and a pink dot marking roses position

"what in the world is this gem"

"its a hologram of the entire planet and im pretty sure what your going to ask and yes this is part of the communicator used for tracking my movements so jasper can follow however i recalibrated it to track jaspers movements thats what the orange dot is"i said as i deactivated the device

"rose may i finish" i asked recieving a nod in response from all three gems

"jasper will be here in 1 day rose can you do me a favor" i ask

"yes" she responds

"leave go to your northern bases i will lead jasper west" i pleaded

"why" she asked

"im going to tell you all something i never told anyone until i trusted them i trust you all i have future vision"

rose, ruby, gaenet (ruby, sapphire), pearl gasped at what i said

"so you have a power like sapphires" garnet asked

"well yess and no i can see possible out comes but i can also see directly into the future and rose im going to tell you if you do not listen to me you garnet pearl and all your soldiers are going to be crushed and rose i can tell you this you will win the war drive home world of of this planet" i say

"really" rose asks

"yes but only if you leave to your northern bases im going to tell you a story if you'll permit me" i ask

"of course" rose says...


	7. authors note

i will be taking a hiatus for two months and be back in time for summer vacation


End file.
